


The Cellist

by Hotspur



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Agent Hill pay a visit to Phil's girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cellist

“Maybe she’s not home,” Steve said, peering in the window beside the door. The hall light was off, and he could see into the living room. A cello was propped up next to a music stand. Now that Loki had been defeated and the Tesseract returned, the Avengers had to clean up and deal with the consequences of saving the world. Captain America’s first mission was in Portland.

“No, she is. Her car’s in the driveway,” Agent Hill replied in her typical no-nonsense tone. Steve had to smile sadly; she sometimes reminded him of Agent Carter.

“I’m not sure I’m really the person to do this,” Steve mumbled, nervously shifting his weight. “I mean, Agent Coulson worshiped me, and now he’s dead.”

“Exactly why you’re the one to do it,” Agent Hill said.

Steve sighed and rang the doorbell once again. As he was poised to ring a third time, the door opened. A tall, elegant woman stood in the doorway, obviously surprised to have guests.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

Agent Hill glanced at Steve.

He took a deep breath and stepped forward. Nothing had been more terrifying than this was now. “Hello, ma’am. I’m Steve Rogers, and this is Agent Hill. We’re with S.H.I.E.L.D.”

A look of sadness crossed the woman’s face. “Oh, yes. S.H.I.E.L.D. I wondered when you’d be by to talk about Phil.” She stepped aside and gestured for them to come inside, and they did. Steve looked sad, Agent Hill’s face was at best impassive.

“I take it you want his papers?” she asked. 

“No, ma’am,” Steve replied. “We’re here to see how you’re doing and give you these.” He pulled a paper package out of his coat pocket and offered it to the lady. “We wanted you to have these. Phil would have liked them, and I think he’d have liked you to have them too.”

The woman blinked, then took the package, a small rectangle wrapped in brown paper. She carefully opened it, then gasped when she saw the contents. It was a complete set of Captain America trading cards, the kind that came with bubble gum and other novelties. Each was in pristine condition, tracked down on eBay and signed “Steve Rogers- Captain America.” The lady held her hand to her mouth, covering another gasp.

“He was always talking about you,” she said, tears welling up. “He was such a fan boy.”

“Coulson was a good agent,” Agent Hill said, trying hard not to lose her cool. “He was… he was also the best man I ever knew.”

Coulson’s girlfriend forced a smile. “Thank you for coming, Agent Hill, Captain.”

“Thank you for having us,” Steve replied. He didn’t know what else to say, so he and Agent Hill said their goodbyes and head back down the walkway. 

“Come on Captain,” Agent Hill said. “We’ve got work to do.”


End file.
